A Legend Can Never Die
by Wolf Lover Forever
Summary: It's the year 2050. Freddy got killed by teenagers which are all parents now. Now, Freddy is coming back but, he needs more power. The kids on Elm St. do the wrong thing by warning everyone. Instead, they scare them which makes him powerful. Good ending!
1. Anna's Accident

"She is so going to die...what an idiot!" said a fifteen year-old girl name Kiara. Kiara was a black girl with relaxed hair down to her lower back. It was light brown with red streaks. That May night, her and her friends were all watching a scary movie at Riina's house. Riina was a fifteen year-old girl with black hair up to her chin. Sitting next to her was a fourteen year-old girl named Elizabeth. She had dirty blonde hair in a pony tail and she was a tom boy. Sitting on the floor was Anna and Casey. Anna was a sixteen year-old girl. She had brown hair with tiny, blonde streaks up to her shoulders. Casey was a really tall guy with dark brown hair. He was Anna's boyfriend and the other girls didn't like him. He was eighteen years-old and they didn't feel that he should be going out with a sixteen year-old so, they often would persuade Anna to dump him. She always refused and told them what a great guy he was.  
  
"You know what? I'm going to go get a drink of water. I'll be right back." said Anna. She kissed Casey as the girls watched with disgusted faces and then walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Ouch!" Anna stumbled over something on the floor, "Where is the damn light in here?" She felt around the wall for a light switch. "Aha, there it is." she tryed flicking the light switch on but, no lights came on. "Hey, Riina! What's up with your lights? Are they not working or something?" she shouted. Riina just rolled her eyes not even bothering to answer. "Right. Thanks a lot, Riina." Anna said to herself in a low tone.  
  
She continued walking through the pitch black kitchen. "Oh my God!" she fell over something and felt intense pain in her leg, "Holy crap! I think I broke my leg!" She lay on the floor crying.  
  
Casey was the first one to get up and run to the kitchen followed by the concerned friends. "Where the hell are you, Anna? I can't see shit!" Casey looked around the dark kitchen. "Anna?" said Elizabeth in a small voice. The friends huddled together and walked towards the crying. "I know, we always have an emergency flashlight somewhere in the kitchen." said Riina feeling around the counter top, "Did any of you see a flashlight anywhere?" "...yeah, I always used to see one near the microwave." said Kiara in a shaky voice. "Oh, right. Thanks, Kiara. I should have known." Riina felt her way towards the microwave, "Got it."  
  
A beam of light shot out of the flashlight and surprised everyone. "Oh my God!" everyone said all at once. They saw Anna laying on the floor and her bone was sticking out of her leg. Her eyes were closed. Everyone huddled around her. "Is she...dead?" asked Kiara. "No, no. She must have passed out from the pain." said Riina. "Quick, call an ambulance! Don't just sit there!" shouted Casey. "Damn, you don't need to yell." said Elizabeth as she gave him a mean look, "I'll do it."  
  
Elizabeth called an ambulance and explained what happened. Then, they all huddled around her and waited. Casey was holding Anna's hand and telling her that everything was going to be okay. "She's unconcious. What do we do?" Casey asked everyone. "...I...I don't know, Casey." said Kiara sadly, "We'll just have to wait for the paremedics to come."  
  
A pounding on the door made everyone in the flashlight lit room jump. "Oh my God! That almost gave me a heart attack." gasped Kiara as she grabbed her heart, "I'll get it." She got up still holding her heart and made her way to the door. The guy pounded the door again. "Damn, I coming!" shouted Kiara as she opened up the door.  
  
About five paremedics walked through the door without bothering to look at Kiara. They carefully lifted up Anna and put her on a stretcher. "Will she be fine?" asked Riina as they carried her out. "She'll be okay." said Elizabeth as she hugged Riina.  
  
The teenagers went through a small questioning until the paremedics got all their information. Casey got inside the ambulance with Anna so he could be with her in the emergency room. The rest of the friends wanted to go too but, Casey promised that everything will be fine. He said that they should all go home and rest. 


	2. Freddy Kruegar

When Riina's Mom came home from work that night, it was 11:00. Her name was Nicole and she was very pretty. She was 35 and her dark brown hair was starightened and up in a pony tail. She was also a medical scientist. "Riina, why do you invite these girls over when I'm not here?" while taking off her white coat that she wears in the laboratory, "It only causes trouble." "It was just a broken leg. Even Elizabeth said she will be fine!" Riina protested. "Just fine?" Nicole turned to look at her, "Anna's mother called my cell phone while I was working today. She told me that she was going to have to stay in the hospital for on damn week." Riina didn't know what to say. She was tired and out of words. "Just...go to bed, Riina." said Nicole in a calmer and softer voice. Riina walked to her room, changed, and went to bed.  
  
The next day, Riina woke up earlier than usual and went to the kitchen. Her mother had her black rimmed glasses on. She was sitting at the table, reading a Cosmo Girl magazine, and stirring her tea. Her mother looked up at her and just said, "Oh." Riina could understand her mother was mad at her for inviting all her friends over when she wasn't there but, she thought that this kind of treatment wasn't acceptable after she just had the worst nightmares of her life, "Oh, thanks for asking, Mom I didn't sleep well." Nicole put the magazine down, took off her glasses and placed them on the table, and smiled, "That's too bad, Riina. I'm going to go work out." Her mother left the kitchen.  
  
Riina fixed herslef a bowl of cereal, sat down, and started to eat. She thought about the nightmares she had. There was a guy. He looked like a monster and he had these razor sharp claws. During the whole nightmare, he kept messing with her and trying to cut her. They were the scariest nightmares she ever had. She hoped she would never have them again.  
  
After she finished her cereal, she called up Kiara and asked her how she was. "Well...I'm not really myself. I had these...these nightmares. It's going to take me a long time to get over them." said Kiara. "...I had nightmares too. It's probably because of the trauma we expierienced last night. You know? Seeing Anna's bone sticking out of her leg. It was scary." Riina responded. "...Yeah. If you come over now, we could go visit Anna if you want..." Kiara said. "Hmmm...that does sound like a good idea." said Riina.  
  
Riina walked a few houses down Elm St. until she got to Kiara's house. She went up the steps and rang her doorbell. Kiara opened it. She had a blanket wrapped around her and looked really sad, "Come in." Riina followed her inside. They both sat on the couch.  
  
"So, I hope Anna is going to be okay." said Riina. She really didn't know what to say. Kiara just seemed so sad. She was afraid that she might say the wrong thing and she'll break down into tears. A whole minute of silence passed. "Freddy Kruegar." said Kiara in a shaky voice. "Wh- what?" stuttered Riina. Kiara was just looking down and had a really scared expression, "Have you ever heard of that name?" "Never" Riina became concerned, "It's okay. I really don't know who you are talking about but, no one is going to hurt you." Riina hugged Kiara. "He tryed huting me last night." she kept looking down. "Who? A boy from our school? I'll kick his ass!" said Riina. "No, remember how I had bad dreams last night? Well, there was a guy trying to kill me. I'm not even sure if he was a guy. He...he looked like a monster. He had claws and..." she started crying, "...he tryed cutting me. He said that he was going to kill all the kids on Elm St." Riina couldn't believe that Kiara had the same dream as her, "Seriously? I had the same dream. Now that you mention it, his name was Freddy...Freddy Kruegar. He look like...like he was burned or something. He was trying to kill me. He couldn't though. He said he needed more power."  
  
Kiara shot up from the couch, "Shit! This is fucking crazy! No one will believe us if we warn people! What if every kid on this street had that dream?" "Wait, even if they did, Freddy said he didn't have enough power...shit! I sound crazy! What if this is just coincidental? Let's not go warning people just yet." said Riina. Kiara calmed down and sat back down on the couch, "You're right. But, even if this is a real thing, can we afford to take chances? What if Freddy gets his power by tonight?" "Well, I don't want to go to a mental hospital. Let's just wait a little. You know? We can ask other kids how they slept last night." said Riina. "You're right. Let's wait. I don't want to sound crazy either. I'm just so glad I could get that out of me. You know? Talking about it helped and knowing I wasn't the only one with the nightmare." Kiara said, "Do you still want to visit Anna?" 


	3. Three People, One Nightmare

Kiara and Riina arrived at Springwood Hospital and went straight to Anna's room. She was concious which was a relief. "Thank God you guys are here. I hate it here! Help me!" said Anna. Kiara and Riina hugged her. "It will be fine. You will be out of here faster than you can say apple pie." Kiara smiled. Riina laughed. "No, it's not funny! I don't want to sleep here anymore. This hospital is giving me nightmares. All of a sudden the smiles came off Riina's and Kiara's faces. "Nightmares?" said a scared Kiara. "What?" also said a scared Riina. "Freddy is going to kill me in my dreams. He also said that he's going to kill other kids. This is a warning. Call me crazy. I don't really care." Anna said. "...We had the same nightmares. Both of us." Kiara turned to Riina, "It's definently time we warn others." "Wait, let's ask more kids. Okay?" said Riina. "What? Are you telling me this is fucking coincidental or something? Three people. Same nightmare?" said Kiara angrily. "Just please stay with me!" said Anna. Riina and Kiara just looked at eachother. Kiara said, "Fine. But, I'm not dieing. I swear I won't die! No one is going to die." "Relax. No one is going to die. We just have to stick together." said Riina. The phone suddenly rang. "That must be Casey." said Anna while she picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Anna. How are you. It's Casey by the way."  
  
"Oh, Casey. Get me out of here! I hate this place! It gives me the worst nightmares!"  
  
"Nightmares?"  
  
"Yes! I guy tryed killing me with these razor sharp claws he had!"  
  
"What? That's just a nightmare! It's not real, Anna."  
  
"He said he was going to kill a bunch of kids on Elm St. so, this is your warning. Kiara and Riina had the same nightmare also! Did you have it, Casey?"  
  
"Sorry, no. I didn't have it. But, it was just a dream. I'm telling you! Dreams can't hurt you!"  
  
"Well, he doesn't have enough power to kill us yet but, when he does he will! Even Kiara and Riina had the same dream!"  
  
"...What?"  
  
"Here, talk to Kiara. She will explain it."  
  
Anna gave the phone to Kiara. Kiara just gave Anna a really scared look. She sat down on a chair in the room, "...H...Hello?" She waited for an answer. She knew she would sound wierd but, she didn't want anyone to die.  
  
"Yes? Anna had a nightmare. Right?"  
  
"Oh, not just a nightmare. It's hard to believe but...I think we have a serial killer that kills you in your dream. He's like a monster. Me, Anna, and Riina all had the same nightmare. He said He would kill all the kids on Elm St. when he had enough power. I know it's hard to believe since you didn't have the dream but, it was so real. I thought I was going to die."  
  
"...Don't worry. I believe you. You are definantly right! We do have to warn people about this fucker! But, I'm still not sure about it."  
  
Kiara didn't know what to say, "...Th...thanks?" "Stay right were you are. I'm coming to the hospital." said Casey and then he hung up. "He's coming here. We are all going to need to sleep together. Here in the hospital together. We can't take any chances with this fucker. It's like a game of survival. Shit! This is fucking wierd!" said Kiara. Riina came and sat on a chair next to her, "We'll be okay." 


	4. Casey's Mom

Kiara and Riina arrived at Springwood Hospital and went straight to Anna's room. She was concious which was a relief. "Thank God you guys are here. I hate it here! Help me!" said Anna. Kiara and Riina hugged her. "It will be fine. You will be out of here faster than you can say apple pie." Kiara smiled. Riina laughed. "No, it's not funny! I don't want to sleep here anymore. This hospital is giving me nightmares. All of a sudden the smiles came off Riina's and Kiara's faces. "Nightmares?" said a scared Kiara. "What?" also said a scared Riina. "Freddy is going to kill me in my dreams. He also said that he's going to kill other kids. This is a warning. Call me crazy. I don't really care." Anna said. "...We had the same nightmares. Both of us." Kiara turned to Riina, "It's definently time we warn others." "Wait, let's ask more kids. Okay?" said Riina. "What? Are you telling me this is fucking coincidental or something? Three people. Same nightmare?" said Kiara angrily. "Just please stay with me!" said Anna. Riina and Kiara just looked at eachother. Kiara said, "Fine. But, I'm not dieing. I swear I won't die! No one is going to die." "Relax. No one is going to die. We just have to stick together." said Riina. The phone suddenly rang. "That must be Casey." said Anna while she picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Anna. How are you. It's Casey by the way."  
  
"Oh, Casey. Get me out of here! I hate this place! It gives me the worst nightmares!"  
  
"Nightmares?"  
  
"Yes! I guy tryed killing me with these razor sharp claws he had!"  
  
"What? That's just a nightmare! It's not real, Anna."  
  
"He said he was going to kill a bunch of kids on Elm St. so, this is your warning. Kiara and Riina had the same nightmare also! Did you have it, Casey?"  
  
"Sorry, no. I didn't have it. But, it was just a dream. I'm telling you! Dreams can't hurt you!"  
  
"Well, he doesn't have enough power to kill us yet but, when he does he will! Even Kiara and Riina had the same dream!"  
  
"...What?"  
  
"Here, talk to Kiara. She will explain it."  
  
Anna gave the phone to Kiara. Kiara just gave Anna a really scared look. She sat down on a chair in the room, "...H...Hello?" She waited for an answer. She knew she would sound wierd but, she didn't want anyone to die.  
  
"Yes? Anna had a nightmare. Right?"  
  
"Oh, not just a nightmare. It's hard to believe but...I think we have a serial killer that kills you in your dream. He's like a monster. Me, Anna, and Riina all had the same nightmare. He said He would kill all the kids on Elm St. when he had enough power. I know it's hard to believe since you didn't have the dream but, it was so real. I thought I was going to die."  
  
"...Don't worry. I believe you. You are definantly right! We do have to warn people about this fucker! But, I'm still not sure about it."  
  
Kiara didn't know what to say, "...Th...thanks?" "Stay right were you are. I'm coming to the hospital." said Casey and then he hung up. "He's coming here. We are all going to need to sleep together. Here in the hospital together. We can't take any chances with this fucker. It's like a game of survival. Shit! This is fucking wierd!" said Kiara. Riina came and sat on a chair next to her, "We'll be okay."  
  
Chapter Four - Casey's Mom  
  
Casey arrived at Springwood Hospital. He stopped at the door in shock. "Oh my God!" Casey ran to Anna and hugged her, "Are you okay? I'm so glad you are okay." "I'm not, Casey. It's the nightmares." said Anna. Casey looked confused and he let go of Anna, "Nightmares...I don't know why you all had those dreams. Maybe...I have no idea. I didn't have them. But, if you all had them and feel you need to warn people then, let's do it. At this point I don't really care what people think of me. They can call me crazy if they want. I'll go warn people with you." "Well, we should warn our friends first. Oh, Elizabeth! We need to call her!" Riina shot up from her chair and ran to the phone. She dialed Elizabeth's phone number, "Damn, we need to tell her to sleep with us tonight. She needs to be safe."  
  
Elizabeth was watching televison when she heard the phone ring. Her eyes were glued to the idiot box as she felt around the couch for the phone. She finally found the phone and turned it on, "Hello?"  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
"Yes, this is me."  
  
"This is Riina. I'm at the hospital with Casey and Kiara. We're visiting Anna but, that's not exactly why I'm calling. I'm calling because of these nightmares me, Kiara, and Anna had. They were all the same exact nightmare too. It was this guy named Freddy Kruegar. He was trying to kill us with his razor sharp claws and his face was...it was horrible like he was burned or something. These nightmares were real. I know it sounds silly but, I'm not lieing. He said something about power. Like when he has enough power he will kill all the kids on Elm St. so, don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
"What? You all had the same nightmare? That's wierd."  
  
"Be careful okay?"  
  
"Okay...that is fucking scary. Wait...is this a joke?"  
  
"What? No! I swear this is real!" cried Riina. Casey was looking really scared. Kiara grabbed the phone from Riina, "You need to stay up for as long as you can, Elizabeth. This isn't a fucking joke! Do you want to die? Do you? I know that I'm not going to die! Come here, girl. It's safe with friends!"  
  
"Ummm...I think I'll just sleep here. Hospitals scare me but, you scare me even more, Kiara."  
  
"What the fuck? She hung up!", Kiara slammed the phone on the reciever, "That fuckin' bitch!" "It's...it's okay, Kiara. I'm sure she'll be fine." Riina hugged Kiara. Suddenly everyone started noticing the scared look on Casey's face. "What?" asked Riina. "Casey?" said Anna. "Freddy fucking Kruegar?! Is that the ass hole you guys are talking about?!" he screamed, "That bastard killed my Mom!" Everyone started talking all at once. "Quiet!" screamed Riina, "Shhh! Now, how in the hell do you know about Freddy Kruegar?"  
  
Casey sat down on a chair and started tearing up, "Well, my Dad...he never talks about him much. He just said that he killed me Mom and that's all I need to know. I never knew this fucker could get into your dreams. Nightmares? Now that's just bullshit! He killed my Mom. Now, I definently believe you guys. Freddy is back. We have got to stop him but, how?" "I have no idea. I mean how are you supposed to not sleep?" said a scared Kiara. Riina just shook her head. "Hey, Casey?" said Anna. Casey lifted his head up and looked at Anna with a sad expression. "Tommorrow we have to warn Springwood." Anna said. "I will definently warn Springwood!" said Casey.  
  
The five teenagers all got beds from the nurses and slept in the same room as Anna. It was a very scary night for them. They didn't even know if they'd all be waking up in the morning. 


	5. Bad News

Riina was the first one to wake up. She had horrible nightmares all night. She was happy to be alive. She shook Casey and he woke up. "Are you okay?" she wispered. "...the nightmares. I had them. I saw Freddy! He was trying to kill me!" said Casey in a rather loud voice. "He was trying to kill me too. I'll wake up Kiara. You wake up Anna." said Riina while making her way to Kiara's bed. She shook her and she woke up with a gasp. Casey shook Anna gently and she woke up too. "So, how did everyone sleep?" asked Riina. "I had nightmares again." said Anna. "Me too." said Kiara. "Looks like we all met Freddy last night." Riina sighed.  
  
"Remember how I said I would warn everyone?" said Casey. Everyone nodded. "Where the hell am I supposed to do it?" Everyone looked at eachother. Finally Riina said, "We can do it at a mall" Kiara gave Riina a wierd look. "What? You were the one who said we needed to warn people about this in the first place!" Riina yelled. "You're right. I don't care how humiliating this will be. This is for everyone's sake!" said Kiara. "Wait! Don't leave me alone here!" shouted Anna. Casey ran to her and put his arms around her, "Anna, this is for your own good. I need to warn everyone!" He got up and left the room. Everyone just stood there. Casey turned and stood in the door way, "Are we coming or not?" "I'm so sorry, Anna. We won't be long." said Riina as she hugged Anna. Kiara said, "We'll be back soon." Suddenly, Riina's cell phone rang. She answered it, "Hello?"  
  
"Where the fuck are you?"  
  
"The hospital, Mom. I'm with Anna. I stayed over night."  
  
"Well, why didn't you tell me? You're only fifteen. You need to tell me where you go! Oh, and I have some bad news for you."  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry...what? Bad news?"  
  
"I think it's best that you come home. I'll tell you there."  
  
"Okay. I'm coming."  
  
Riina hung up her cell phone, "Listen, you guys are going to have to go without me. My Mom needs to tell me something important. Casey, will you drive me to me house?" "Sure." said Casey as he turned to look at Kiara, "I guess we'll go without her then. Come on. We need to go fast!"  
  
The three teenagers ran out to the parking lot and hopped into Casey's car. Casey drove really fast to Riina's house. Riina was there before she knew it. "Thank you, Casey. Come back here later. I still want to go to the hospital and sleep there. "Okay." Casey said and drove away with Kiara.  
  
Riina slowly walked up her sidewalk wondering what this bad news was all about. It couldn't be as bad as Freddy she thought. She opened the door and went inside to the kitchen. Her Mother was sitting at the table in silence, "Sit down." Riina sat down at the table with Nicole. Her Mother just stared into her eyes, "Riina you are growing up so fast. You're already fifteen." Her mother sighed. Riina leaned towards her Mother, "Mom, what's this about?" Nicole laughed, "You have some pretty intresting friends, Riina. Look at you. You are going to need to find some new friends soon." "Ummm...Mom? Are you drunk?" asked Riina suspiciously. She barely ever saw her Mom drunk. Nicole would only get drunk if she was going under a lot of stress. Her Mother laughed again, "You are a smart girl, Riina. Why do you run away like that? You don't tell me where you go either. One of you friends is in the hospital." Her Mother laughed. "What? Mom, that is not funny!" said Riina. "Ofcourse it's not. Is it funny that Elizabeth is not here with us?" said Nicole. "Mom? What the hell are you talking about?" said Riina angrily. "Elizabeth died. She died last night in her sleep. That's two friends down. We need to get you some more friends!" her mother laughed. Riina started crying, "What is wrong with you. My friend is dead! You're just laughing about it! I'm leaving this house!"  
  
Riina got up and started heading towards the door. Her mother got up right behind her, "You are going no where, Riina." Nicole grabbed her arm. "Let go of me! Fine! I won't leave, I'll just go to my room." shouted Riina. "You do that." Nicole said.  
  
Riina ran up to her room and sat on her bed. She couldn't believe Elizabeth was dead. It was so wierd. She started to cry, "What the fuck did Elizabeth do to you, Freddy? If you are man enough to kill Elizabeth you should just come here right now and try to kill me! I'll fight you!"  
  
"We'll meet soon!" 


	6. Freddy Spoke

When Riina heard Freddy's voice, she screamed in shock. This was no time to be afraid though. She had to go to the mall. She went towards her window. She was on the second storie. She figured she could climb down and run to Springwood Mall. Riina stuck her legs out the window and then worked her way down from there. She didn't know how she did it but, she did.  
  
She started walking down the sidewalk. She was thinking to herself how she heard Freddy's voice in her room. She wondered if he could also kill in real life since she heard his voice. What if he was hiding in her room some where? That scared her a lot.  
  
Riina was in luck because she didn't have to walk to the mall after all. Casey's car was coming towards her. Casey stopped his car and pulled down the window, "Hey, where are you going?" "I was going to the mall." said Riina as she opened the door and hopped in the back, "Take me to Elizabeth's house now." "Why?" asked Casey as he started driving off, "I thought we were going to see Anna. Elizabeth apparently doesn't care what the hell happens to her." "True and she got what she deserved." said Riina. "What?" said Kiara. "You heard me." said Riina looking out the car window, "Freddy killed her." Casey pulled over so fast when he heard this, "What the fuck are you trying to say?" "She's dead, Casey. That's what I'm trying to say! Now take me to her God damn house! I need to talk with her Mother!" shouted Riina. Casey looked in disbelief and he slowly started to drive away.  
  
"Shit! This is a real nightmare then!" said Casey. He stopped in front of Riina's house, "Do you need any shit while you're at the hospital?" "No way! I'm not going back in there! My Mom is drunk! She's crazy!" yelled Riina. Casey immediatly pulled away without questioning or saying anything to Riina. "I can't believe she's dead. It's so hard for me to accept it." said Kiara slowly. Riina put her hand on Kiara's shoulder, "It'll be okay. No more deaths." Kiara looked into Riina's eyes through the mirror in the car, "No more deaths."  
  
They finally got to their dead friend's house. "Stay here...I'll be right back." said Riina and she got out of the house and headed to the door. A fat cop stopped her and said, "Hey, ma'am. This is a closed crime scene." "But, I need to talk to Elizabeth's Mom!" said an angry and tired Riina. "Sorry, I can't let you do that just now." said the cop. Riina looked around and said, "What if she came out here? Then could I talk to her?" The cop sighed, "You are tough...I'll see what I can do." "Thank you!" said Riina. "Whatever." said the cop as he made his way to the entrance of the house.  
  
Riina watched curiously and patiently as the cop talked to another cop. She couldn't hear what they were saying though. Finally, a sad woman walked out of the house and towards Riina, "Yes, dear?" "I'm so sorry about Elizabeth. I was her friend. Could you tell me...tell me how it happened? How she died?" asked Riina. "Well, it was midnight when I heard Elizabeth screaming. I got out of bed and checked on her. She was..." she stopped and sighed, "...in pieces. Just shredded like someone cut her all up." "...I see. Did this happen when she was sleeping?" asked Riina. "...I would believe so, honey." said Elizabeth's Mom. "Okay. I'm sorry for bothering you on a day like this. It will never happen again." Riina turned and ran to the car. She got in, "Drive away. Go to the hospital!" Casey drove away quickly.  
  
"What did she say?" asked Kiara. Riina sighed, "...It was just like I had suspected. It was Freddy...Freddy Kruegar. That ass hole. Her Mom told me she was all cut up in pieces. It was like someone just cut her up with knives. Freddy has knives on his fingers." "That sucks. Freddy killed my Mom too." said Casey. "What ever happened at the mall?" asked Riina. "Well, we broke inside this room where they have those microphones to announce things to the whole mall. I told everyone to fear their dreams since Freddy was back. I told them how my Mom got killed by him. We sure as hell got thrown out of that mall. It was definently worth warning everyone though." said Casey as he pulled into the hospital's parking lot.  
  
The three teenagers got out and ran inside the hospital to see Anna immediatly. "Are you okay, Anna?" Casey asked his sleeping girl friend. Kiara shook her and she woke up, "The dreams...I had them again. I'm so glad you are back. Did you warn them at the mall, Casey?" "Yes, are you happy?" asked Casey. "About that? Yes. About other things I'm not." said Anna. "It's okay, Anna. I'm sure a very smart person heard our warning at the mall and is going to do something about it. The dreams will stop soon." said Kiara. Anna looked into Kiara's eyes, "They will stop soon. Very soon. You are right." Kiara got an eerie feeling when Anna said that, "...Ummm...okay."  
  
Riina was over at the window looking at the sky, "It's getting late and I'm getting tired. Let's go to bed." "I fear that sentence." said Kiara. Riina shook her head still facing the window, "You shouldn't."  
  
Kiara went to go take a shower, Anna was sleeping, and Riina and Casey were talking. "I have a feeling that Freddy can attack you out of your sleep too." said Riina. "What makes you think that?" asked Casey. "Well, today when I came home my drunk Mom was telling me that Elizabeth is dead. Laughing about it too. I couldn't take it anymore. I went up to my room and asked Freddy why he killed her. I knew it was Freddy for some reason. I told him to come out of these silly nightmares and face me like a man. He responded to me too. He said that we'll meet soon." said Riina. "...How odd. I thought that bastard could only kill in dreams. Wait...I don't get it. Freddy killed my Mom a long time ago. Now...he's back? Where did he go in the first place?" asked Casey. "That's over my head. Anyway, I'm going to bed." said Riina. "Wait. What about Kiara?" said Casey. Suddenly Riina remembered about Kiara, "She's been in the shower awfully long. I should check on her. We can't take any chances."  
  
Riina got up and went to the bathroom door. She knocked but, there was no answer. She knocked once more. No answer. She decided she had to go inside and investigate. Riina opened the door and walked towards the pale green shower curtain, "Kiara?" She reached out for the shower curtain and pulled it aside. She screamed at what she saw. 


	7. Hypnocil

Kiara slipped in the shower and hit her head. She knocked herself unconcious. Riina immediately called a nurse. The nurses knew that Casey and Riina were staying over night so, they put Kiara in the same room as Anna.  
  
Casey and Riina were standing over Kiara's motionless body the next morning. "What if...Freddy gets her?" said Riina in a shaky voice. Casey looked her in the eye, "Don't say that. She'll be fine. Look at Anna. She sleeps all the time here. Nothing ever happens to her." Casey gave a weak smile. Riina sighed.  
  
Kiara was in a boiler room. She was very confused. She didn't know exactly how she got there. "Is anyone here?" she weakly cried out. It was so smokey so, she couldn't see much. She started walking forward. She hoped to find an exit. Then, she heard a very annoying noise that made her stop dead in her tracks. It was very familier. She had heard it before. The noise reminded her of finger nails on a chalk board. She covered her ears with her hands until it stopped. "Freddy? Is that you again? Stop it! Leave me alone! I'm not going to die!" she shouted.  
  
Kiara started making out an image in front of her through the smoke. It looked like a man. "Freddy?" she said in a scared tone. Freddy started laughing. He walked toward her, "You are so much fun to scare, Kiara. It would be a shame to kill you." Kiara closed her eyes, "This is not real. It's not happening!"  
  
"Oh really?" Freddy asked as he ripped some of the top off Kiara's hospital gown with his claws. Kiara started running away from Freddy as fast as she could. She was constantly looking for an exit, "Where's the door?!" She heard the scratchy nail sound again. She stopped and covered her ears, "This isn't happening. This isn't..." Kiara started crying. The sound stopped. "Freddy?" said Kiara quietly, "Wh...where are you?"  
  
Freddy appeared in front of her moments later and grabbed her throat with his claws. Kiara screamed louder than she had ever before. The blades cut right through the skin on her throat and dug deep inside. Then, Freddy pushed her down on the floor and left her there to die in her own pool of blood.  
  
Meanwhile in the hospital Anna, Casey, and Riina were screaming as blood from Kiara's throat was shooting up everywhere. They had never witnessed such a horrific and grotesque event in their entire lives. They would never forget or get over what happened that day in Springwood Hospital. The whole entire room was just one big pool of blood. The nurses came running in and couldn't believe what they were seeing.  
  
Riina had enough of the hospital. She left almost immediatley and never wanted to come back. She walked home blood soaked because Casey refused to leave. He still wanted to say with Anna. Riina couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted to forget about Freddy. She wished Freddy was never real. She hated him so much. He ruined her life and because of what she witnessed in the hospital room, she would be scarred for life.  
  
She stepped inside her house and her Mother screamed, "Oh my God! What happened?!" "Nothing that I will ever talk about." said Riina and she marched up the stairs to her room. She immediatley tore off all her clothes and filled the bathtub with warm water. When it was full, she got in. She didn't even think about what happened. She just thought about all the good things her, Elizabeth, and Kiara used to do. Some things were funny so she would laugh to herself a little. She pretended like they were still alive. She sighed to herself. She looked around the bathroom that her Mother designed. She was glad Nicole was a medical scientist or else they wouldn't have all the great things they have now.  
  
Then, something caught her eye. She saw something in the corner of her eye that wasn't there before. The hairs on the back of her neck stood all the way up. She slowly turned her head to the mirror and saw Elizabeth and Kiara. They looked the same except for one thing. Elizabeth had blood and cuts all over her. Kiara's throat was horribly cut. They both looked disgusting. Riina shut her eyes tightly. She was scared to death to open them.  
  
She held her eyes shut for almost a minute and then, she opened them for a peek. Kiara and Elizabeth started crawling out of the mirror getting blood practically everywhere. When they got all the way out, Riina was so scared she thought she would faint. "What's the matter, Riina? Is something wrong?" said the grotesque Kiara. "Why are you looking so wierd today?" asked the bloody Elizabeth.  
  
Riina closed her eyes and tryed to pretend they weren't there, "You're not really Elizabeth and Kiara. My real friends don't look like that!" Riina opened her eyes and the bathtub was full of blood. The disgusting looking Kiara said, "Your real friends don't look like this?" She started approaching Riina, "Are you saying we're ugly?" She grabbed Riina's arm and as she did that, she turned into Freddy and her hand on Riina's should turned into a claw which cut her.  
  
Riina woke up in the bathtub screaming. She quickly got out of the water and wrapped herself in a towel. She stared at herself panting in the mirror. She also notcied her arm was bleeding, "Freddy...he cut me." She wrapped her arm up and changed into new clothes. She almost felt like a new person. She went downstairs because she thought it was time to talk to her Mom.  
  
"Mom?" she said. Nicole was cooking dinner. She turned around, "Yes? Are you okay? Do you want to talk to me about something?" "Yes." said Riina. They went to the kitchen table and sat down. Riina took a deep breath, "...For the past few days someone has been trying to kill me in my sleep. He killed Elizabeth and Kiara so far. We don't know who is next and how to stop him." Nicole looked in shock, "F...Freddy...Kruegar?" "How did you know, Mom?" Nicole started tearing up, "He's back? I don't believe this!" "What is it, Mom? What do you mean?" asked Riina.  
  
"It's about time I told you about it. Well, I was about seventeen years-old. My best friend was Sheena. Sheena was Elizabeth's Mother. I also had a friend named Amber. She's dead now. Freddy...he killed her when she was twenty years-old. She had a baby too."  
  
"Was the baby's name Casey?"  
  
"Yes, do you know him?  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Anyway, Freddy started entering our nightmares. All the kids on Elm St. had those nightmares every night. Kids started dieing one by one. Finally, we had enough of Freddy. Me and Sheena finished that cock sucking bastard off."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We burned him. Don't you know the legend of Freddy Kruegar?"  
  
"No. How does it go?"  
  
"A very, very, very long time ago Freddy looked like a normal person. Infact, he was a normal person that liked to kill kids on this street. The parents didn't know why all the kids were disapearing. One day, they found out his dirty, little secret. They found out where he took his kids too. It was a boiler room. One day, the parents of Springwood caught him down there and burned him...alive. Freddy is scared of fire now. That's his only weakness."  
  
"So, how did you burn him if he's in your dreams?"  
  
"Simple. Take him out. Bring him to the real world."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Okay, you must be holding on to him when you wake up. If you do that, you'll bring him to the real world. You can kill him then."  
  
"Okay, are we going to do it?"  
  
"Ofcourse! Just, I'll do it. I slayed him when I was a teenager. I can do it again."  
  
"Ummm...when are we going to take him out?"  
  
"Soon but, not tonight."  
  
"What if he kills me tonight?"  
  
"I have Hypnocil."  
  
"And what the hell is that?"  
  
"It's not the sleep that's killing us. It's the nightmares. Hypnocil stops your dreams. I'm actually doing tests on it in the laboratory at work."  
  
Nicole gave Riina some Hypnocil. She took some herself as well. They went to bed and thankfully dreamed of nothing but darkness. 


	8. Welcome To The Real World

Riina didn't dream of Freddy that night. She didn't dream of anything. It was all thanks to the Hypnocil. Riina and Nicole were suddenly awaken by a ringing phone. Riina answered it, "Hello?"  
  
"It's Casey. You probably should know what happened last night. I don't know how to say this so, I'm just going to say it. I was taking a shower last night. When I was finished, I came to check on Anna. Turns out, she was so traumatized by everything, she...she swallowed up a bunch of pain killers and killed herself."  
  
"Oh my God..."  
  
"Freddy killed my Mother and now, he killed my girl friend."  
  
"He didn't kill her. She did that, Casey."  
  
"He drived her to it though."  
  
"...I guess you're right. I'm so sorry. Anna was my friend too."  
  
"It'll be okay."  
  
"I'm glad you're taking it so fine though. Listen, I need to ask you something though. Did you have any nightmares last night?"  
  
"Ofcourse! I slept at home that night actaully. No one left at the hospital."  
  
"My Mom, she knows a lot about Freddy Kruegar. If you come over she can tell you and I can give you a pill. It will help stop Freddy.  
  
"Okay. I'm comming now."  
  
Riina hung up the phone. She woke up her Mom and told her about Casey. Riina felt so safe that night. She was sleeping in the same room as her Mom and she had Hypnocil.  
  
Casey came over ten minutes later. Nicole explained everything to him. She explained about the legend of Freddy. She explained about Freddy in her generation and how she killed him. She even told him about Hypnocil. Then, she told him how she was going to kill Freddy once again.  
  
"When are we going to kill him?" he asked. "We'll wait until night." said Nicole. "Good. I can't wait to kill that fucker. He killed my Mother and drived my girl friend to it. He litteraly mind tortured her." he said. "He mind tortured everyone." said Nicole.  
  
Nicole went to the store later on in the day. She bought gasoline. She planned to burn Freddy again. She hated that son of a bitch. He killed her friend and her daughter's friends. Also her's friend's daughter. She couldn't wait to do this all over again. She wanted to see Freddy suffer and scream.  
  
Through the day, everyone just kind of hung around. Riina and Casey were sitting on the couch. "I'm glad we are going to finally kill him." said Casey. "Me too." said Riina. Riina checked her watch. It was 5:00 at night. She wondered if they could start this now. Riina got up and went to her Mother's room. Her Mom was laying on her bed, "Hi, sweetie. What's up?" "I don't know...can we finish him off now?" asked Riina. "What time is it?" asked her Mom. "It's 5:00 at night." said Riina. Nicole sighed, "I suppose we can get this over with now."  
  
Nicole grabbed her gasoline and some matches. She went down the stairs to the living room. "Okay, are we ready for this?" she asked Riina and Casey. They both said they were ready. "I'm going to need to explain a few things to you both first." said Nicole.  
  
"I'm going to take this drug that we have been studying at the laboratory. It makes you fall asleep within a minute. Wake me up in exactly five minutes. I can handle Freddy. I've slayed him before. After you wake me up, Freddy will be in our living room. Help me pour all this gasoline on him. Then, someone needs to light a match and throw it at him...I'm ready."  
  
Riina and Casey stared at her like it was some kind of a joke. Nicole swallowed the pill and layed down on the couch, "There's no going back now. I'm off Hypnocil. Wake me up in five minutes. Look at the clock on the wall. Riina and Casey both glanced at the clock. "Got it." said Riina. Nicole fell fast asleep. They were both taking glances at the clock and Nicole. "I'm scared." said Riina. "It'll be fine." said Casey.  
  
Nicole was inside, right at the entrance of her house. She looked around as if looking for Freddy. If somone was watching her, they would think she is a professional at this. "Freddy. Where are you? Are you Scared of me?" called out Nicole. All the lights in her house were shut off. It was pretty dark. She started up the stairs. Taking each step slowly and one at a time. The only sounds were the thunder and creaks on the stairs. Nicole kept on going up cautiously. She finally got to the very top step. "What the fuck are you doing in my world?" said Freddy. Freddy was all the way at the bottom of the steps. Nicole spun around, "Your world?! This is my fucking house!" shouted Nicole.  
  
The floor underneathe Nicole broke and she fell all the way to what seemed like a boiler room. "Happy now?" said Freddy even though she couldn't see him. "Well, it's definently not home, sweet home but, I can live with it." said Nicole. She heard a noise. It was like fingernails scraping a chalk board. Nicole just stood there trying to see where it was coming from. She wasn't scared. This was more like fun to her. "Freddy? I'm not here to harm you." she lied, "I want to say sorry for burning you alive." The screeching stopped and Freddy came out of the smoke. "You lieing bitch!" Freddy screamed. He walked up to her and pushed her down. "Really, I'm sorry!" Nicole cried. She got up and faced him. Freddy laughed, "What the hell are you going to do to me?" "This!" Nicole grabbed Freddy, "Wake me up!"  
  
Riina and Casey woke her up in exactly five minutes. To their surprise, Nicole did pull out Freddy! Freddy looked really confused and scared. He went into the real world many times and nothing good ever happened. Nicole stood up and said, "Welcome to the real world, Freddy." She grabbed the gasoline and started pouring it all over Freddy. "Stop it!" Freddy yelled and tryed getting away. Riina and Casey helped then, Riina lit a match and threw it at Freddy. The three of them watched as Freddy burned to ashes. 


	9. A Legend Can Never Die

The next morning Riina, Casey, and Nicole all went to Springwood Lake. They brought Freddy's ashes with them. Nicole went on the dock followed by Riina and Casey. She went all the way to the end and scattered his ashes into to water. They all hugged eachother. "I'm so glad this is all over." said Nicole. "Me too!" said Riina. "Yeah." said Casey as he stared at their reflection in the water, "It's all over. He's finally dead." Nicole smiled and kissed Riina on the cheek. "Mom! Not in public!" said Riina with a smile. They all sighed and stared at their reflection.  
  
Suddenly, Freddy jumped out of the water but, he didn't look the same. He was all ashes in the from of him. He said, "Stupid, bitch! Don't you get it?! A legend can never die!" He swiped his claw accross Nicole's face leaving four deep cuts. 


End file.
